warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cryptid Hunter93/KITTENS!
OK SO! Let's get down to business! Granite and Enigma will be having kits, so will Apple and Beignet (APPLE'S PREGNANT!). Also, Lunarflower will be having a second litter with Cross-scar, and Forestpath and Applepaw will be having kits in a few weeks once she's a warrior. Post your entries below. Granite x Enigma (CLOSED) Crouchkit/paw/claw- a small, yet muscular and sturdy, thick furred, fluffy, gray-brown tom with striking blue eyes, a 6 toes on one of his paws, and a white and brown tail. - Me Sleetkit/paw/fall- pale grey dappled she-cat, with lighter and darker flecks and blue eyes. - Kyra Ridgekitsight- a small brown tabby she-cat with white and blue-gray splotches like splashes and deep blue eyes. - Kelsey Scalekit/fur- Large, muscular black tom with a white muzzle, thick, scaly fur and deep blue eyes. - Ellie Apple x Beignet (CLOSED) Romeo- long bodied, stocky, snowy white tom with grayish brown patches along his back, around his eyes, and one of his back legs, bright, enchanting blue eyes, and a long, ringed tail.- Me Rook- black she-cat with white markings and green eyes. - Kyra Chaplin- a small, skinny, short-furred white she-cat with black patches, gray-green eyes, and a black tail. - Emma (Leggu) Web- White tom with black stripes like a spider web. - Kelly Loyal- large, compact, muscular, sturdy, golden tom with lighter dapples, a soft, furry, snow-white chest and paws. He has knowing, striking, warm, honey-gold eyes, long and strong claws, and long feathery tail, and slightly wavy fur. He has large, strong snow-white paws, thick fur, long, pale gray whiskers, and golden feathered ears. He has sturdy broad shoulders. - Whiskey Lunar x Cross (CLOSED) Falconheart- ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes and a white tail. - Me (Reserved for Beebs) Stoatflower- A small, dark red tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and paws. Her eyes area pale green colour, and she's cross-eyed, though it doesn't really seem to effect much. - AA Darkeningsoul- jet black tom with handsome, broad shoulders, a silver chest, tail tip, a white underbelly and muzzle, and unsettling, sharp, piercing blood red eyes. - Kelsey Apple x Forest (CLOSED) Treeclaw- huge, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a white paw, 6 toes on his paws, black ears, and bright blue eyes. - Me Cherrycloud- skinny ginger she-cat with amber eyes, one of which is creamy due to being blind (got it from her mom) and a stubby tail. - Kelly Talentkit/paw/mist- fluffy black she-cat with tangled, matted fur. She has pale stripes on her legs, her face is kinda messed up with a blind eye, a twisted/crooked smile, and a damaged ear. She has beautiful teal eyes, one with no pupil. - Cinder/Me EDIT I forgot to add Dingo x Cashmere to this so: Waxkit/paw/tooth- thick furred, broad-backed, creamy white tom, with a hooked, protruding tooth, long white whiskers, a long, fluffy tail, and yellow-green eyes. Tinyspirit- very tiny, almost impossibly small, pure white she-cat with tiny, swift paws, a tail that's almost longer then her body, and large blue eyes - Kelsey Savannahstorm- large, fluffy, coal-black tom with orange-brown spots over his almond-brown eyes, totally tanish-white chest, tanish-white under belly, tanish-white cheeks (and rear. XDDDD). He has two small, fluffy ears, a coal black nose, and a small fuzzy tail that curls over his back. He has four small, tan-white-orange paws with short claws. The inside of his coal-black ears are a tanish-white color. He has a slightly longer muzzle than most cats. The bottom of his tail is white.- Whiskey Glowgaze- smokey gray she-cat with extremely bright amber eyes and black tabby markings.- Kelly End Alright! Post your entries in the comments! May the best win! Category:Blog posts